


Requiem for blue jeans (old story)

by alexxjames



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxjames/pseuds/alexxjames
Summary: It was like a film in her mind running over and over again. When they met, when they kissed, when they.. Every moment, every millisecond that had him in it was stuck in her mind like a brand playing on a loop. She closes her eyes and once again it begins.my attempt at writing again after 2 years just a little drabble fic in a fandom that needs so many more fics.





	Requiem for blue jeans (old story)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so once again this is me trying to get back into writing,  
> I know it isn't great but I figured something is better than nothing right?  
> Anyway hope you enjoy!

Play while listening

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ai5giAL_b3A

 

It was like a film in her mind running over and over again. When they met, when they kissed, when they.. Every moment, every millisecond that had him in it was stuck in her mind like a brand playing on a loop. She closes her eyes and once again it begins;

_Blue jeans, white shirt Walked into the room you know I made your eyes burn_

_I was like James Dean, for sure_

She was unimpressed when she first saw him, sitting with Maxie in the diner waiting for her and not even realizing it.

_I'm so fresh to death & sick as ca-ca-cancer I was sorta punk rock, You grew up on hip hop_

When she met him again in the run down pub his desperation and joy at seeing Mia again, then his utter defeat at her not recognizing him, then the memories he showed her the love/fear/joy/despair flitting to life on the dusty wall from inside his head.

_I fit you better than your favorite sweater, You know, that love is mean, love hurts You still remember that day we met in December, oh baby_

They’d worked tirelessly to fix Maxie all of them but her and Leo mostly she’d been so frustrated at her own limitations she’d nearly cried telling him she was sorry that she was so stupid he’d told her she wasn’t that’s when it really started for both of them.

_I will love you 'til the end of time I would wait a million years Promise you'll remember that you're mine Baby can you see through the tears? Love you more, than those bitches before Say you'll remember, say you'll remember, Baby oh I will love you 'til the end of time_

They’d embraced under the cover of darkness in her room, no one human or synth awake to catch them, finding solace within one another Sweet nothings and unfulfillable promises upon their lips.

_Big dreams, gangster Said I had to leave to start my life over You were like: "No please, stay here" We don't need no money we can make it all work But I headed out on Sunday, said I'd come home Monday You stayed up waitin', anticipatin', and pacin' But I was, chasing paper "Caught up in the game" that was the last you heard, Oh baby_

When the left she was silent, he’d looked into her eyes, seen everything they’d left unspoken, seen the promise to never forget, to follow, the stubborn fire and determination that he had fallen for, and he had walked away. His eyes holding a promise of their own to find her again, one day.

_I will love you 'til the end of time I would wait a million years Promise you'll remember that you're mine Baby can you see through the tears? Love you more, than those bitches before Say you'll remember, say you'll remember, Baby oh I will love you 'til the end of time_

She cried that night, cried for what she had, what they didn’t. Cried for all the unspoken words and lingering touches. She cried for Niska, for Fred and Maxie and Mia, but most of all she cried for him, for Leo.

 _I will love you 'til the end of time I would wait a million years (Have always buried them deep beneath the ground) Baby can you see through the tears? (You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve)_ _Baby oh (Have always buried them deep beneath the ground)_


End file.
